


【DMC/VD】你弄反了

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 蠢，甜，OOC。昨天还在说窝七夕贺文一个字都不想写，真香【？祝各位五月哭人七夕快乐w
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【DMC/VD】你弄反了

Vergil把事务所的后院打理得能坐着晒太阳喝下午茶，刚好是他们从魔界回来半个月的时候。

他从仓库中翻出一张快掉漆的朴素圆桌，又在二手家具店配了几把椅子。所幸后院的杂草长势并不十分喜人，被他用幻影剑顶着后颈的Dante花了不到一个下午的时间就让地面看起来十分平整了。

满身大汗地瘫在被他哥搬进后院亲自选定摆放位置的椅子上，Dante张口就管他哥讨草莓圣代做辛苦费。Vergil拍拍手，踹了弟弟一脚说了一句去洗澡，然后揣着钱包出门了。

这个后院对Dante个人而言并没有什么意义，顶多他觉得为了不让事务所被拆掉可以在空旷一点的地方跟他哥约架时使用。但即便是在被威逼除草一个下午之后，他也没有抱怨。Dante总是很少抱怨，他似乎在任何地方都能找到让自己看起来还算舒适的方法，比方说Vergil捧着本书泡着平价红茶坐在院子里晒太阳的时候，坐在另一张椅子上享用从他哥那里讨来的甜食。

如果说Dante能保持安静的话那么他在一旁做什么Vergil都完全不介意，但是为什么好好地吃个东西非得发出这种幸福又满足的哼哼，请问你是八辈子没吃过冰淇淋吗。Vergil撩起眼皮，他感到沉寂了几十年的兄长之魂似乎正在尝试苏醒：勺子握得太靠前了，还有为什么会沾到脸上难道你是小孩子吗！

“Dante”

沉浸在草莓圣代带来的至福时光中的Dante看见他的兄长皱着眉头，手指点了一下左边的脸颊——嗯，那个地方笑起来的时候会出现一个浅浅的梨涡。Dante不合时宜地想着。他愣了两秒，似乎是在思索Vergil想要表达的含义，然后他很快明白了过来的样子，有些迟疑地凑过去，顺着Vergil刚刚指的位置吧唧地亲了一口。

冰凉而湿润的触感，混合着奶精和糖精的甜腻。Vergil觉得他可能出现了一秒的硬直，然后他很快理解到弟弟愚蠢的脑回路产生的是什么奇怪的误解。他在Dante打算离开的前一秒揪住对方的衣领，淡到褪色的灰蓝色眼珠盯着那一小坨碍眼的奶油。

“愚蠢，Dante。你弄反了。”

已经变得软软的胡茬扎在嘴唇上痒痒的，他舔掉那一小坨奶油，然后丢开完全傻掉的Dante。

哼，这个硬直看起来可不止一秒，Vergil领先一分。

他挺直脊背靠在椅背上，翘起一条腿交叠在另一条腿上，继续捧起那本厚重的精装书之前指了指放在桌上的圣代。

“你的冰淇淋要化了。”

他做出无比淡定的模样，砸了砸嘴里残留的奶精味。

甜死了。

END


End file.
